The Dark Room
by Darksinokaru
Summary: It was a cycle. Hatori would come to get Kyou and Kyou would fight. Yuki noticed this cycle but ignored it… But when Yuki sees the true person inside the shell of the cat he is plagued by questions. Why does he fight? Why does he cry?
1. The Dark Room

* * *

It was a cycle. Every two weeks Hatori would come to get Kyou and Kyou would always fight desperately to escape. Yuki noticed this cycle but chose to ignore it in bliss. However, Yuki never realized that Kyou met with a fate far worse than his own at the hands of Akito. Never realized that Akito is the reason for his hatred, the reason for his fear… And the reason for his scars. When things begin to drastically change Yuki takes it upon himself to find out what is the reason why Kyou fights, why Kyou fears, why Kyou runs… And why He cries. However, what he finds will shock him to the core. Can Yuki help the person he hates the most? Or does he truly hate the cat? Was he brainwashed somewhere along the way? Did he loose himself in the myth of the legend like everyone else and fail to see what was truly in front of him all along? How can he help when the person in question denies all, and still desperately clings to the hatred that was bred into him with false lies?

Me no owns Fruits Basket

* * *

The Dark Room

Chapter 1

**Dark Room**

Darkness surrounded the lonesome teen, so deep and thick he could not see his own trembling hand he knew he held up in front of his face. The cat pulled his hand under him, clutching it to his chest from where he lay on the cool wooden floorboards, the hard surface pressing against his bare trembling body. He hated it here. In this God forsaken place. He wanted to leave… To escape! To escape the horror he knew he was going to face all too soon. To be free was what he wanted… To be free from the curse that is the cat, if he wasn't the cat Akito wouldn't have this hold on him. He wouldn't be hated. He'd be accepted… Be like everyone else.

_'But this is my fate as the cat…'_ Kyou muttered darkly to himself.

Try as he might he knew he would never escape Akito's grasp. Akito would have his way with him one way or another. He would forever be Akito's little toy.

Kyou's muscles tensed, his whole body shaking when he heard the slow painful creak of the rooms doors opening. His heart picked up its pace and raced with fear. Fear of that man… That horrible man. He was coming… Coming to begin what would never end… Never… Never…

* * *

**Kyou** jumped up in a start, a scream frozen in his tight throat. Sweat clung to his body in a shining sheen that was produced from the glowing lamp that was carefully placed by his futon. He never slept with it off. He hated the dark. Kyou had too much pride to say he was scared of it, so he simply opted to say he hated it. His heart was still racing, having not yet calmed down. His nerves were still going crazy. He had yet to recover from the nightmare… The nightmare he always had before he was to face Akito… Or was it… A memory? Once a month that bastard took him from his home to torment him… It was a cycle. A vicious one. Kyou pivoted his head to look out his window that was open for the purpose of a cool breeze. It was still dark out. His clock on the floor to his right read two in the morning with its large red digital numbers.

With a heavy sigh Kyou rose from his futon and moved across the room toward the window, the thought of letting the cool night air caress his skin appealing. However, Kyou's toe caught on the lamps stretched out cord and yanked the plug from the wall, instantly consuming his sight with inky blackness. A terrified wail split the air inside Sohma house as Kyou sunk to his knees and hugged himself out of sheer instinctual fear. A fear of what couldn't be seen. He hated the dark. He hated it! Kyou's door burst open, flooding the cat in light and his scream froze in his throat, his heart racing with fear. With his body trembling and eyes wide, sweat collecting down his face Kyou slowly looked up to where he knew his tormentor stood. He could already see the sick twisted grin on that mans face. Tears collected in his eyes and blurred his vision as he stared up at the silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Baka! What do you think you're doing? Do you realize what time it is?" That calm yet angry voice penetrated through the air, stabbing Kyou in the chest. Suddenly, relief flooded the cat's senses and his body relaxed. It was Yuki. Only Yuki. He'd forgotten where he was for a moment. He stared up into the silver haired rat's face. It was a beautiful face, Kyou knew that, and he'd always hated it. That beautiful face was hard and angry as the owner's deep purple eyes glared hard, clearly pissed, which was no surprise. When it came to him Yuki was always pissed. It was hard to believe that Yuki at one point was kind to everyone-even the cat. However, that quickly changed. Now Kyou was the ONLY one to suffer under Yuki's agitation and hatred. How he hated that rat. Finally recovering himself Kyou glared and let a feral growl rumble in his throat.

"You damn rat! Get the fuck out of my room!" Kyou snarled and Yuki's glare hardened. "Are you deaf? I said get out!"

"Gladly!" Yuki snapped venomously and slammed the door shut, enveloping the cat in his feared darkness once again. Kyou breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down, but as soon as he calmed down he found himself listening. Listening to the darkness, eyes trying desperately to see what was around him. He hated not knowing what was around him. Kyou heard something and it made him jump a little. Though it was probably just the house settling Kyou felt his paranoia grow. His mind giving way to dark creatures and most prominently, that evil man. Quickly Kyou tried to find his way back to his futon, his heart speeding up almost as soon as it had calmed down. His nerves were screaming.

_'I won't let it get me! There's nothing there! There's nothing there!'_ Finally finding his futon Kyou quickly crawled inside and pulled the covers over his head and curled into a ball. _'There's nothing out there! Nothing! It's just me… Alone in my room…'_ A pathetic whimper resounded in the darkness. _'There's nothing there. I'm not afraid. Boy's aren't afraid of the dark.' _Tears gathered again in the corners of his eyes as he curled into a tight ball. Ill memories flashed through his mind and again Kyou whimpered. He wished he could forget. He wished he could get away, but the cat knew-it was impossible.

**(Yuki P.O.V.)**

**I** came down, dragging myself. I really hate the morning. I would much rather sleep until noon at least. But then again, I probably wouldn't have such a hard time if I wasn't up half the night studying, and today is worse than usual since just when I was finally getting to sleep that stupid cat woke me up. I paused on top of the stairs and thought a moment on this.

_'Why did he scream? In fact, Kyou looked so strange last night. Was he… Crying?'_ I shook my head to try and rid myself of the thought. Thinking about that pain in the ass so early in the morning definitely didn't start my day off good. Not that I have too many good days anymore. I was a lot happier when Kyou had disappeared for six months. But now he's stuck here under Akito's orders…_ 'I wonder… Why did he make Kyou stay? And once a month Hatori comes down to take him away. I wonder what all this means? Hm… I'm too tired to think about it. Besides, what good will it do to worry about the cat.'_ I froze. Worry? Am I worrying? Maybe it's because of what I saw last night._ 'Best to just ignore it. It's about the usual time; Hatori should be here this morning. I'll probably have to do the usual and then I can have some peace.'_

Sitting down to breakfast I started to dish myself out. We never talked too much in the morning. Shigure was busy reading the newspaper and though Tohru was smiling I could tell she was tired. We have a test today so she's probably been up almost all night. That girl is truly amazing. However, I saw her frown a little bit when she looked to the seat that has been pretty much reserved for the cat. I remember the last time Hatori came. It was exactly like this. Kyou didn't come down till late and when he did Hatori showed up. Kyou made a run for it and I had o do the usual task of rounding him up. He put up a really desperate fight. It seemed he was really determined to not go. Of course, I beat him. He's never won a match against me. Last time he was surprisingly difficult though. Tohru even started crying.

_'Stupid cat. Making Ms. Honda cry.'_ I felt my rage swell as I watched Tohru's face become more and more worried as she kept glancing up the stairs. She knew what was going to happen this morning. I heard a door open and close and knew the cat was coming down. Then there he was, the annoyance of my existence. If only the stupid animal would drop dead. I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Kyou walked on by the breakfast table and started for the back door.

"Kyou? Aren't you hungry?" Shigure questioned without lifting his eyes from the paper. Kyou snorted.

"No." His voice was always so loud. It irritated me. A knock on the door followed by footsteps. I knew who it was. I listened to the footsteps growing closer and closer. I looked over and saw the expression of horror on the cat's face. I looked back and saw Hatori standing just inside the eating area.

"The door was unlocked so I let myself in." Shigure smiled and Shigure stood to greet his long time friend.

"Ahh! Hatori! It's been a while!"

"Hasn't been that long." Kyou suddenly threw the door open and dashed outside. I sighed when Hatori's gaze met mine. "Yuki, would you please?" I nodded and stood, not really needing Hatori to say anything. Once Hatori takes him away he's usually gone a few days. I look forward to this day each month. Even if I have to fight with the cat a bit it's worth it. Besides, it's not like I hate fighting him anyway. I'll never admit to it, but I enjoy fighting him. The moment my skin makes contact with his and I'm able to let loose some of my agitation to cause him even the slightest degree of pain feels good. I guess it's a stress-relieving thing. It feels good to get your anger out on the object that makes you angry.

I chased Kyou into the woods surrounding Sohma house. Hopefully I can beat on him a little bit. I'm still bitter about being woken up last night. Kyou ran at his full speed, exhausting himself while I maintained a steady sprint. I guess this shows our differences in brains too. Once Kyou gets too tired he'll turn to fight me, exhausted and out of breath, meanwhile I'll be perfectly fine. Kyou wavered and I watched him slow down. I smirked to myself. I slowed down myself and stopped just behind him and froze. The sound he was making… Was he… Crying? His shoulders were shaking slightly and whimpering sounds were coming from him.

"Y-Yuki." I gasped. Did he just sob out my name? Suddenly my anger lashed out and I marched up to him. I don't know why but I grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and slugged him in the jaw. Kyou fell down on his back in shock, tears streaming down his face.

"You look disgusting." Kyou's eyes widened and then watered more. If I didn't know any better he was about to start bawling. I felt my anger rise again and I crouched over his torso and grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him up till our faces were inches apart. "Stop crying! It's pathetic! It's sickening!" Another sob hitched out of his throat and I pulled my fist back and punched him again. I don't know why but it was pissing me off! Pissing me off! My rival! The one I hate! Why is he so weak?! So fucking weak!

"Please…" His voice was pleading. "Let me go. I-I don't want to go." I stared in shock. Kyou was… Pleading? "I-I promise… I'll disappear! I'll never come back! You won't have to see me ever again!" I punched him again, watching his head snap to the side with indignation.

"Coward! You pathetic coward!" I punched him again and again.

_'You pathetic bastard! I didn't know you were this pathetic! What are you so afraid of?! I hate you! I hate you! Hate!'_ I didn't stop until I saw blood splattered on the ground and covering my fist. It was almost like the color brought me back to reality. Finally releasing Kyou I stood and took a step back. Kyou fell back onto the ground, limp. I stared down at my fist in horror. Did I just… Beat Kyou?_ 'This wasn't a fight at all. This was… A beating.'_ I don't think…. I've ever been so cut throat. Kyou was whimpering again when I moved over to him and pulled his arm over my shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist to secure him to my side. No one will probably bother me despite the fact that I bloodied his face. Hopefully they'll just assume I had to do it to get him down. Though, I'm still a bit worried.

_'What's happening? I know I hate him… That he annoys me… But I… I beat him when he was no threat at all. I don't think… I've ever seen Kyou act this way. Why did it make me so angry? Maybe I should question what Hatori does with him when I get back. This suddenly…. Doesn't feel so good.'_ For some reason. My insides were starting to knot up. Like maybe I shouldn't hand Kyou over to Hatori. But then, what do I do? I just beat him up for crying in front of me. I never thought that I was the sort of person to do such a thing. Why do I always get so angry around him? Why does Kyou always run? Why does he cry? How long… Has he been crying and I've not noticed? If I hate him so much, so much that I could beat him like I did and enjoy it, then why do I feel so worried? Guilty?_ 'I'm…. So confused.'_

When I got back to Sohma house and handed Kyou over to Hatori I expected him to question me. Why was his face so beat? Why was it wet with tears? But he never said anything. He hardly even looked at me. Doesn't he care? I tried a few times to ask where he was taking Kyou but Shigure kept interrupting me, and then before I knew it he was gone. With Kyou in the back seat.

**(Kyou P.O.V.)**

**I **groaned. My face fucking hurt. I opened my eyes to darkness and froze where I lay on my back. I was here… That fucking Yuki. Even after all that he still gave me to Hatori. You bastards! I stared, feeling my fear grow. I couldn't see anything… Was he in here already? Maybe watching from the shadows? No… He won't be here yet. There's nothing.

_'I'm afraid of nothing.'_ I always tell myself this, and always loose when I readmit to myself that I'm a bloody coward. That I'm afraid of everything. I could feel to cool floorboards pressed against my skin and knew I was naked. I couldn't stop it. I whimpered pathetically. _'I don't want it to happen again! Please… Please… Not again. I'm so scared!'_ My eyes heated up and tears burst from my eyes. I reached up and gripped my face, feeling my tight throat try to hold back to sobs I knew wanted to come out. I dug my nails into my skin when a sob finally escaped, followed by another and another. The more pain I felt the harder I dug my nails in. I have to do this. I have to survive.

…. Survive what? What do I want to survive? Akito?

….Or myself?

I heard the doors creak open loudly and light bathed me. I looked up and made out a blurry silhouette. I knew this silhouette. A smirk upturned sickly pale lips. My torture… My nightmares start here. Always…

_'I don't want this any more. I don't! Why me? Why me? Someone help me! Please! If only I could get away…'_

_**"How are we feeling today, Kyou?"**_ A sudden feeling of numbness washed over me and I stared up at the ceiling._ 'If they won't go away… I'll make them. I'll make everything go away.'_

* * *

Finally back! Boy! I've been gone a looong time! But now I'm back! Retyped and revised! Hope ya enjoyed this remake! This chapter has literally doubled. Completely redone! I plan to rewrite and add a lot more and when I get to the point I was before I'll keep going. Please review and tell me whatcha think of my changes and corrections!


	2. On a Stormy Night

Chapter 2

Otaku goes Kyuu- Glad you like it! Enjoy!

Sora-Kumo- Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too. There will be. I've added things and also, my writing ability it better now to. So when I'm done with all the revised chapter's I'll start adding new ones! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

Hinata-Strife- Thanks! I hope you will continue to enjoy this newer version!

Anonymous- Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update. I have accounts on other sites where I'm writing different stories and I've been working hard on them. Hah! I've been writing tons of Death Note! Love L… Ahh… He's so great. Anyways… Got distracted. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kcscooter- Well, glad you're so patient. Eheh. Sorry it took so long to get this done. Argh! I write too many other stories. Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

SoraXNamine- Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy!

Doreiko- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chap!

Htead is Death backwards- Sorry for wait! It's here! Hides

XxTaintedxDaggerxX- Great! Heh. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy!

_**I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Thanks a bunch!**_

Chapter 2

"On a Stormy Night"

**(Yuki P.O.V.)**

I was surprised when I came into homeroom this morning. I left and walked to school with Ms. Honda as usual, enjoying her company immensely. Her purity almost seemed to sooth away the wretchedness I felt after beating Kyou. No doubt, after we graduate, I want to take care of her. Maybe, she'll consider being my wife. We reached school a little earlier than normal but it was fine with me. I needed to look over my notes one last time before today's quiz. Ms. Honda went to her Home Ec. Class. As soon as I entered the classroom I looked across the room and there was the one person I didn't want to see. It was Kyou. Asleep on his desk. I stared a moment in shock.

'What's he doing here? Kyou's a man of routine, so why didn't he disappear for a few days? And furthermore, I didn't see him last night or this morning.' I scowled lightly in annoyance as I stared that damned creature down. I slowly walked over to his desk and glared down at him, the bane of my existence. His face suddenly tightened so I guess he noticed me, but he didn't wake up. Instead I heard what I thought was a whimper.

"Please… It's over…." He mumbled something in between but I could only hear those two things. I furrowed my brows before heaving a sigh and leaving his desk to sit at mine and take out my notes. Best to try and ignore him. Although, it seemed like every few minute Kyou's face from that day would flash into my mind. Pleading and streaked with tears. I growled lowly to myself and put my notes down. I'll never be able to concentrate on my work as long as I keep thinking about it. I sighed and stood up, walking back to Kyou's desk.

I stood over him a moment and gingerly reached forward to shake his shoulder. This was irritating. However, as soon as my fingertips grazed the cloth of the black uniform Kyou's whole body jerked and he snapped up straight in his seat, his red eyes wide in fright. I took a step back in surprise as Kyou quickly surveyed the room before his gaze locked with mine. He was sweating and he seemed to be slightly out of breath.

"Y-Yuki?" I gasped lightly to myself at the use of my actual name. He didn't say 'damn rat', or 'oh, it's you.' Like I'd expected. In fact, he not only looked scared but he sounded like it too. After a moment he relaxed and his head bowed low. We did nothing for a few long moments, just being there in silence. Slowly Kyou took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Yuki?" He said my name again and a fearful chill ran down my spine as I stared into his eyes. He wasn't himself, his voice, his reactions… His eyes… Those were what had me in alarm the most. They looked so… Sad, in pain…

'This is ridiculous! It's not like this is the first time I've seen him in pain or upset!' But for some reason, this time… I was bothered by it. It was… So different…

"I have a question." He stated hesitantly and my blood froze. What was wrong here? Was this because of my reaction to him earlier? "If I were to really disappear… I mean really, would you care?" I stared at him, perplexed.

"What on earth are you talking about, stupid cat." I added for good measure, wanting to see him rile up and yell at me, but he didn't. It was almost as if he hadn't heard me at all. I watched him, waiting for a response as he stared down at his desk.

"So you think the others would actually miss me?" Okay, now I'm getting irritated. I stepped closer to his desk and he looked up at me quickly, his eyes slightly fearful, which caught me off guard but only for a split second. I don't think he caught it either.

"What are you talking about?" I growled slightly. What was wrong with him?

"What if I died?" He suddenly cut in and whatever I was going to say next was lost on my lips. I stared into his face in shock.

"Kyou…" I hesitated when I said his name. It sounded odd, like a foreign language on my tongue. "What is wrong with you?" He said nothing, just stared into my eyes and then… The bell rang.

After school we three walked home like usual but again I noticed that Kyou wasn't himself. He said not one word and I also noticed… A limp. I glared at his back as he walked ahead of us, almost seeming in a daze. I heard a small sniffle from my left and saw that Ms. Honda was really worried; Kyou had not spoken to her once all day. In fact, even the other Sohma's were wondering about it.

Though he did apparently talk to Haru it was the same line of questions that he had asked me, and again he had ignored all of Haru's responses. I was really starting to get angry. If something was wrong he should just come out and say it! This unusual behavior was really rubbing me the wrong way. When we got close to home Kyou started to move faster. He also seemed to be in a big hurry and Ms. Honda decided to run after him. She caught him at the base of the chairs and began to question him worriedly, and to my shock he was speaking again. However, his words were forced and quick he seemed agitated more than normal. Even Kyou usually spoke to Ms. Honda more gently. Kyou snapped again and I shook my head and growled as tears left Ms. Honda's eyes. So he doesn't speak all-day and then he yells at Ms. Honda.

'Stupid cat!' I walked over and smacked him across the face, stopping him in his yelling tirade; he gave me a surprised look, nothing new. Well, that was a normal reaction. _Finally!_

"Stupid cat! You enjoy making Ms. Honda cry don't you?" Kyou recovered from his shock and glared at me before stomping off, bellowing a _'Fuck you!'_ over his shoulder. Yup, he seemed normal again.

I sighed as I put a hand on Ms. Honda's shoulder.

"Don't worry about him Ms. Honda. He's just being a stupid cat." I smiled reassuringly and she weakly nodded as she trudged down the rest of the stairs and towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"Kyou's home!" Shigure danced into the den and I groaned as I trudged past Shigure and sat down at the table. Shigure gave a cute look before deciding to hover over my shoulder with that stupid grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I sighed and Shigure giggled; God I hate that.

"Kyou's here earlier than normal after his trip to Akito's. Wonder why?" My eyes widened and I couldn't suppress the gasp that left my throat.

"A-Akito?"

"Whoopsie." With that Shigure left the room in a hurry as I looked up toward Kyou's room.

'_He's been going to see Akito? Why? What would Akito have to do with the cat?'_ I looked down toward the table and rested my chin in my hands. Is that why he'd behaved so strangely at school? _'Kyou doesn't seem battered… But… Uh! His walk today! He IS injured! But… That still doesn't make sense. I know Kyou hates Akito as we all do but, why would Akito give him the time of day? Our family operates almost sickeningly close to the legend. The legend where the cat was excluded and ignored.'_ I stood and went up to my room; it was very silent. I couldn't hear anything in Kyou's room. I paused by his door and listened again, for a few moments nothing happened, then I heard it. A whimper… Sniffling sounded next and other small various noises. _'Is he… Crying? He was crying last night. Just what on earth was going on? What was Akito doing to him?'_ I continued to walk, no matter how curios I was I decided it was none of my business what went on in there. I don't really care all that much, except that it feels weird to have him act so… Different…

**(Kyou P.O.V.)**

Once I got to my room I shut the door and spotted my futon and fell into it. It hurt a little bit, my whole body hurt. That bastard always hit me where he knew I'd be covered. Then he'd… I grit my teeth from the very thought, feeling my eyes grow hot and moist. My body felt disgusting.

'_No… Boy's don't cry.'_ Why am I so pathetic that I always have to tell myself this? Doesn't matter any way. I couldn't find any reason to stay. No one seemed to be able to give me a good answer except to call me crazy or something. It'll be all over tonight. The weather channel said to expect rain, good. I'll go out by the river to do it, then everything will be over.

'_At least... I won't have to deal with all this shit anymore, and I'll finally be rid out of everyone's hair. After tonight everything will be gone for me.'_ I felt myself smile again; tonight would end it all.

Lightening struck and thunder boomed. I groaned and curled up tighter in my bed; the power was out. _'I-I'm afraid!'_ I finally forced my eyes open, my body coated in sweat and my breathing rigid. I'm so scared. I hate the dark. I forced myself out of bed and groaned, rain always made me feel so sick.

I stumbled toward my dresser, feeling my paranoia growing stronger and stronger, like someone was going to jump me… Like HE was there. I dug around and found my small pocketknife I had used so many times to relieve myself, so lame. Heh, yup, I'm a cutter too. Is it any surprise? I grabbed my flashlight and tore open my window. I jumped out and landed badly on my ankle, twisting it. I hissed and growled in the back of my throat. _'Man I hate the rain!'_ I turned toward the river about a mile away towards the south. I couldn't fight back the huge smile that took over my face as I ran; my heart feeling like it was soaring. I felt… Happy… A first in a long time…

**(Yuki P.O.V.)**

"Yuki? Have you seen Kyou?" I looked up from the television and gave a quizzical look up at Ms.Honda. "You see; I know how Kyou gets when the weather is like this, so I thought I'd bring him some Hot Coacoa. But he's not in his room and his window's open." Ms. Honda informed worriedly, already I could see the tears forming in her eyes and Shigure shot up with a worried look on his face, a complete contrast from the laid back mood he was in just seconds before. It was almost as if he knew something we didn't. Hell! He knew about Kyou seeing Akito! I looked down at the table, so he took off huh? Then I remembered what he'd asked me this morning.

"_If I were to really disappear… I mean really, would you care?"_

"Well, that might not be good. Since Kyou always gets so sick and the storm is so bad right now… He might not make it home." Ms. Honda gasped and I glared at Shigure.

"Don't be stupid. That cat can take care of himself." I snorted and Shigure shrugged. I looked over when something tugged my sleeve and saw Ms. Honda with tears in her expressive blue eyes.

"Yuki, please?" I sighed and stood, I turned down the hall to the coat rack by the front door and grabbed my coat, while Ms. Honda disappeared. I stood about to leave through the door when she greeted me with a waterproof jacket and smiled.

"Remember your bronchial tubes? We have to keep you safe!" Ms. Honda smiled and I smiled back as I accepted the coat and pulled it on over my own. "Alright, I'll search for the cat the best I can." I smiled and left the door with a **'be safe'** from Shigure. I sighed as I stood on the porch for a minute, breathing in the frigid, wet air. I shivered, thankful for the second coat and walked out onto the muddy ground and stood for a minute, to decide which direction to go.

"Let's see. If I were a cat, where would I go?" I looked around, then in the direction behind the house, to the sides and right in front of me. Deciding Kyou would want to go somewhere no one would bother him I decided against the west and north. I just then let my instincts do the rest and I went with the south.

'There's a river down in this direction.' I froze and gasped when this morning's conversation struck me again.

"_What if I died?"_

**(Kyou P.O.V.)**

The rain poured down and beat against me viciously, stinging my body. It was so cold, my entire body started to shiver. My teeth rattled together and I felt a cough coming on. But I ignored it and kept running, feeling my vision darken. 'Damn! I hate this!' A few minutes later I made it to my destination.

I collapsed into a heap in the small clearing of forest by the river; it was my second favorite place other than the roof. If I wasn't there, I was here. I got up on my knees and cringed from the lightening and thunder. I dug a whole in the soft mud and jammed the handle of the flashlight into the ground so that it would face up and light everything around me, chasing the darkness far, far away.

I gazed down at my thighs as I pulled the blade from my back pocket. This was it; I was going to do it. I placed the knife's blade to go along my artery and without hesitation slid it up my arm, splitting my arm along where the blade slid. I grabbed the knife with my left hand that was quickly becoming a mess of watery blood and did the same to my right, once finished I let the knife fall to the ground and fell backwards, hitting my head which hurt a little but it didn't matter any more. Nothing matters anymore... Everything's dead now… I felt myself smile again through my rigid breathing, my vision was darkening, and I was well prepared to embrace the darkness this time. I shivered violently again and I could hear my heart beat thud loudly in my ears. Oh well, this would be done with too.

'_Tohru… I wander what she'll do? Probably cry a whole lot. Haru? Nah… He'll just be bummed he has no one to fight with. Kagura… She'll probably beat my body to where it won't even look human any more, and then cry. Shigure? Hatori? He knows why I've done this… Akito would laugh at me. Uo? Hana? Momiji? They hardly even care that I exist. I'm just there to them. Hm…. Yuki…. He'd call me stupid. Fucking rat.'_ Everything was starting to fade and my body felt numb, but out of the corner of my eyes… I thought I saw a flash of a shining silvery gray color…

Depressing ne? Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! So, do you guys like the renovations? I added a bit in the beginning and I think the way I portrayed Yuki and Kyou was a lot better. Okay! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me whatcha think!


End file.
